Taking Hints
by V the Happy Lurker
Summary: After the raise of Galvatron leads to Cliffjumper being sidelined on Earth, Mirage decides to show the eager minibot a new way to relieve his pent-up energy.


**Title: **Taking Hints**  
>Author: <strong>V the Happy Lurker**  
>Rating: <strong>MA**  
>Warnings: <strong>Sticky+plug-n-play, Cliff's foul little mouth, & PWP. **  
>Word count:<strong> 916**  
>Summary: <strong>TF G1- Mirage/Cliffjumper: battle lust: "What do you say we go take care of that pent-up energy of yours?"**  
>AN: **

"Man, I can't fucking take this!" barked Cliffjumper as he bounded into the canteen with Bumblebee. "We oughta be out there on the front lines with the rest of them, not sitting back here like bunch of recruits who don't know their aft from a hole in the ground! If Optimus were still around-"

"He'd probably tell us the same thing Rodimus told us," Bee grumbled. "I mean, have you _seen_ the new Decepticon command? They're literally monsters from the Pit! Besides, we've got enough to do on base now that-"

"The old farts got killed," hissed Cliffjumper. He grabbed a cube and gulped it down. "Which is why we oughta be out there! They were our friends and our family too!"

Stifling a weary groan, Bee rolled his optics. "This isn't about revenge, Cliff. We're a peace keeping force, not a bunch of bloodthirsty murders. Optimus wouldn't want us to continue the cycle of vengeance killings that got us all into this fucking war in the first place!"

"Yeah well... Still doesn't mean I wanna stay cooped up here."

"You're just young and eager," purred a voice behind him as a pair of invisible arms wrapped around the minibot's shoulders.

"Oh, hi Mirage." Bee muttered, sipping his energon and smirking at a surprised Cliffjumper.

The spy disengaged his cloak, greeting the new Security Director with a nod. "Well Cliff dear, what do you say we go take care of that pent-up energy of yours?"

"Uh, okay?" Cliffjumper glanced over at his friend, who only grinned in approval.

"You two have fun," Bumblebee hummed. "I've gotta go back to manning the security station."

"Later, Bee."

Guiding the shorter mech out into the hall, Mirage smiled warmly at him. "Now, how are we going to do about your little problem?"

"Well, there's always the shooting range..."

"Um, I was hoping we could do something a bit more _physical_."

Cliffjumper pursed his lips together in thought. "So you wanna have a couple of sparring sessions?"

"Oh, I thinking of another kind of _full-contact_ activity..." Mirage smirked hopefully at the minibot.

"Eh? Oh. _Ooooooh!_ If that's how you're gonna be..." Grinning evilly, Cliffjumper backed the taller mech up against a convenient door and gleefully pushed him inside.

"...Cliff?" Mirage asked from his position on the floor. "Why am I laying in the floor of a supply closet?"

"Because..." Cliffjumper settled down between the spy's leg, nuzzling and nipping at this neck. "You wanna 'face, right?"

"Yes, but don't you think we ought to do this in a berth?" He squirmed underneath the minibot, gently trying to push him off.

"Berths are overrated. 'sides, I really, really need this _**now**_..." Cliffjumper stroked his fingers down Mirage's sides, flipping open access panels and tickling the wiring underneath.

Sighing in pleasure, Mirage pulled him closer. "I swear, I don't who's worse: you, Hound, or Trailbreaker..."

"Hmmm...Hound definitely." Eagerly, Cliffjumper popped open his panels and plugged into Mirage. He clung on as the mech beneath him arched up at the sudden rush of pulses, purring happily. "You wanna just do it this way or..."

There was a click as Mirage's codpiece opened.

Cliffjumper stared at him in surprise, then was grinning again. "And here you are calling _me_ bad..." He slide down and playfully fondled the now exposed rod.

"Because you are!" huffed Mirage, tensing as Cliffjumper teasingly licked him. "Cccc-can you please quit that?"

"Not till you admit that you're just as horny as I am..." He slipped the tip in and started humming as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Primus! I am _not_!" Mirage's vents were straining now. He almost sobbed when Cliffjumper stopped

"Oh really?" Lazily, Cliff amped up the pulses he was sending and started sliding his fingers in and out of the spy's valve. "Then why were you so quick to get me all to yourself?"

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!" cried Mirage at the attention. "I'm horny! I'm horny! Now will you please give it to me!"

"Give _what_ to you?" Smirking, he increased the pulses even more and pressed down on the sensitive nodes inside Mirage.

Mewling, Mirage writhed and grabbed for the minibot. "Primus! Will you fuck me already?"

Cliffjumper chuckled, moving back up to kiss Mirage. There was another click as his own codpiece finally opened. "You're cute like this."

Whatever the spy was going to say back was cut short in a gasp as Cliffjumper started thrusting quickly in and out. The thrusting and the suddenly fast pluses were too much for Mirage's already overworked systems. Shrieking, the overload hit him like a megaton bomb. He was barely aware of Cliffjumper howling towards his own climax.

They lay sprawled out across the closet floor for a few moments, listening to the faint pop of cooling metal and the low whir of fans cycling down.

"Cliff?"

He lazily onlined an optic. "Yeah?"

"Care to join me in my bunk for another round?"

"Definitely!" Gleefully, he leaned up and kissed Mirage.

Switching feeds, Bee grinned and raised his cube in salute. He wiped the fluid off his fingers and closed up his panels. "Thank you, Red. For being both paranoid and a total pervert."


End file.
